


Calm My Storm

by tovkoi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied Anxiety Attack, M/M, Noctis kinda realizes he has a crush, One Shot, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tovkoi/pseuds/tovkoi
Summary: "I'm nervous."He hadn’t seen this coming, but surely Ignis could do something to reassure.FFXV Brotherly Love Week | Day 1: Hand-Holding
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 36





	Calm My Storm

**Author's Note:**

> We gonna start AND finish this event I swear! So here's to some soft Ignoct because their really growing on me sighhh
> 
> You can find me on -  
> Twitter: @tovkoi

“Your Highness?”

The voice next to him was exactly what Noctis needed to reanimate as he jerked to look up at his retainer. Ignis was dressed in his official Crownsguard gear specifically for ceremonies, and other important events. He looked more intimidating with his hair styled up and out of his face. Noctis himself was dressed in a similar style, hair brushed for once and expensive clothes leaving him feeling awkward and out of place. 

Wide, dark blue made brief eye contact before sliding to the floor as a light flush covered his ears. Ignis’ brow furrowed, mentally flicking through the possibilities to this reaction as he waited for the prince to speak up.

It took a moment, Noctis opening his mouth to merely close it a few seconds later. His hesitation almost resembled a fish, shifting his foot as he looked anywhere but forward.

“I…uh, I’m-“ He stopped abruptly, grimacing and reaching up to grip a side piece of hair. Frustration grew as they dragged on and Ignis took a deep breath. They were going to be late at this rate, but alas if you rush Noctis he’ll just clam up and it’ll never be said. 

Patience was key.

“Is it something to be discussed immediately, or perhaps for a later time?” He questioned, experience managing to convey calm instead of a rushed tone. Noctis huffed, twisting the piece of hair as he thought.

“I’m nervous.” 

Ah, that’s right. Today marked one of the first, of many to come, official ceremonies that Noctis himself had to attend and participate. He had the previous weeks to prepare, much to his loathe. Noctis spent these grumbling and yawning at most practices. Not to mention, skipping out on a few to meet his new friend at the downtown arcade. He thought himself as sneaky, but Gladio had kept Ignis informed of exactly where he ventured.

So as much as Ignis wanted to assume this was another ploy, the fidgeting and embarrassment made the truth clear.

Noctis was genuinely nervous about appearing for his title. He hadn’t seen this coming, but surely Ignis could do something to reassure.

“Would a moment help? A breath of fresh air?” He supplied, eyeing the hand that continued to twirl his hair, now a bit aggressively as the moment lingered. The prince has always spent his life preparing for each royal duty and appearance as it comes, so this wasn’t exactly entirely new. They studied, practiced, and made rehearsal to avoid any mishaps and public humiliation. Though, this time, maybe the idea of leading such an event itself was the kicker. 

Ignis was always there of course, since the day they met and held hands in that throne room. And he surely wasn’t planning on going anywhere any time soon. 

“Noct?” The prince had remained silent, mouth twisting downwards as he grew increasingly uncomfortable. Ignis stepped closer, concern etching his features as any previous frustration melted with each growing second. 

Noctis suddenly huffed, wincing as he jerked his hand to pull on the hair in his tight grip. A bad habit Ignis assumed he managed to break after Noctis began pulling his hair after the accident. His emotions would coil, tightening until he snapped into a fit. His midnight locks usually struck victim when these boiled over like cooking noodles with high heat -- bubbling over when the temperature hit too much.

Instinctively, his hand yanked the prince’s into his own. Gently untangling the hair from his fingers, Ignis attempted eye contact but a blue storm remained glued to the ground. Sighing, he gently pulled the hand down in his own and fixed the tortured follicles with his other. “You haven't done that in a moment,” voice low, careful as his hand drifted along his jaw. 

He lifted Noctis’ chin with his thumb and forefinger, forcing the prince to look up. Rain threatened to spill from the corners of his stormy glare, cheeks flushed. Ignis thought for a moment that he could be a sailor lost in those waters. 

“What?” He hissed, a cat threatening to retreat as it increasingly felt cornered. Noctis refused to be emotionally vulnerable. He swore he wouldn’t let shining emerald calm his waters. But yet…

“I’m right here.” Ignis gave the hand he held with his own a gentle squeeze, thumb gently rubbing circles on Noctis’ chin. Those words held heavy, the rain dissipating as the skies cleared and his angry flush shifted into a gentle pink. 

Visibly relaxing in his retainers grip, Noctis sighed, squeezing his hand back. “Thanks, specs.” Their eye contact steadily grew intense, the air stiff with the surging energy of something more.

Ignis cleared his throat with a nod, dropping his hand that left unknown affection among its trail.

“We must hurry or we’ll be late for the ceremony. If you need to leave at any point in time, just notify me or Gladiolus.” Noctis vaguely nodded, hardly paying attention to the words as Ignis led him forward with their adjoined hands.

His heart was left behind in that corridor to recover.


End file.
